This invention relates to a device for securing and storing paired socks. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for securing socks so that they do not become separated during laundering. The device neatly stores the secured socks to aid in selection after they have been laundered.
The sorting of socks into their proper pairs after laundering is both tedious and time-consuming. This is especially true in the case of different pairs of socks which are similar in color and texture. Generally, proper matching of such pairs of socks requires the use of natural light or high illumination artifical light.
Once the socks are properly paired they must be either folded or have one sock stuffed into the other so as to prevent them from being separated. This is also tedious and time-consuming. After pairing, securing, folding or the like, the socks are then stored. Storing usually involves placing the socks in a drawer or on a shelf. The wearer then encounters the problem of properly selecting the pair of socks to wear. Since the upper portion of socks frequently have a design or pattern substantially different from the foot of the sock, selection becomes difficult as frequently the socks are stored so that only the foot is visible.
Devices are known in the prior art which perform some of the functions of the present invention. Connectors exist which secure the socks of a matched pair together for laundering. However, these connectors do not facilitate the storing of the socks subsequent to laundering. Some of these connecting devices require that the socks themselves be modified. Some of these prior art connectors crumple or bunch the socks together while securing them. This is undesirable as that portion of the sock which is tightly crumpled does not dry as soon as the remaining portion of the sock and is wrinkled when it does dry.